tadukoobiblefandomcom-20200213-history
Tadukooverse New Years Resolution
The Tadukooverse New Years Resolution is the first of its kind. It's a goal for the server for an entire year that will hopefully be completed and includes many goals and I just realized I failed at that sentence (saying it's a goal and then includes many goals), but technically that's what it is. This goal/these goals will not take the server down (once the Maintenance Era is complete), and if they do, I (Tadukoo) will be punished. Also if this goal/these goals are not completed by the end of 2013, I will be punished for all of 2014. So, on with the goals. The goals will be updated over time by the way. Goals Note: If there is a % before the number, it is optional or can't be kept track of easily. ;1. Finish the Maintenance Era. :There are quite a few goals with this one. To see a listing, check the Maintenance Era page. This page will just keep track of the overall Maintenance Era progress rather than each Maintenance Era goal. ;2. Some updates to the Roller Coaster world. :Version 1.1 The Cave Expansion ::This expansion takes you through a vast cave system. Unfortunately it's not complete yet. :Version 1.2 Unknown Expansion ::This was planned to be a Christmas expansion, but Christmas 2012 already came and went. ;3. Year's Worth of Updates. :This is my favorite of the goals. There will be 365 updates. One for each day of the year, but we don't need one every day and can have multiple on a single day. Also we can do more than 365 if I decide to. I am still debating whether to combine the 12 Days of Christmas 2012-2013 with this or not... :I will be combining it with the 12 Days of Christmas 2012-2013... ;4. Lots of work on the wiki. :Reduce the amount of red links. :Finish the unfinished pages (unless they're unfinished because we're in the middle of the era or something like that). :Add a page for Planned Updates. ;5. Try to stay caught up with Minecraft updates. :Attempt to update the server to the latest Minecraft update as soon as possible. Keep bukkit, but don't wait a few days between checking if plugins have updated or not. :To keep track of this, a "bug fix" Minecraft update is worth 1, a minor update is worth 3, and a major update is worth 5. (Ex. 1.4.6 is 3, 1.4.7 is 1, and 1.5 is 5, so once Tadukooverse is at 1.4.7 and 1.5 is out, it'll be 4 out of 9 or 44.4%) ;6. Keep Permissions up to date. :When a new plugin is added or a plugin gets new permissions or a plugin is removed, change the permissions within a week at most, if not the next day. ;7. Try to make the Year's Worth of Updates page look awesome. :I want this page to look amazing (or the Year's Worth of Updates page if I separate the two). I want it to look like the most amazing page on this wiki (other than the Main Page of course). :I've decided it will be the Year's Worth of Updates page that I want to make amazing instead of this page. ;8. Add some more ranks. :Finish Tadukooian rank. :Add VIP ranks. :Add other Special Ranks. ;9. Finish some Projects. :Finish the Rules Test. :Finish the Starting Bank Loan. Progress Note: All progress bars may go up or down suddenly due to new goals being added to them. ;Overall Progress ;1. Finish the Maintenance Era. ;2. Some Updates on the Roller Coaster world. Version 1.1 The Cave Expansion Version 1.2 Unknown Expansion ;3. Year's Worth of Updates. ;4. Lots of work on the wiki. Reduce the amount of red links Finish the unfinished pages Add a page for Planned Updates ;5. Try to stay caught up with Minecraft updates. Minecraft 1.4.6 Minecraft 1.4.7 Minecraft 1.5 (Not out yet) ;6. Keep Permissions up to date. Permissions from Maintenance Era ;7. Try to make the Year's Worth of Updates page look awesome. ;8. Add some more ranks. Finish Tadukooian rank Add VIP ranks Add other Special Ranks ;9. Finish some Projects Finish the Rules Test Finish the Starting Bank Loan Category:Projects